


I Should Be Straight!

by orphan_account



Category: JinKook, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is a giggly freshman in his dream university.</p><p>Jin is an English Language lecturer.</p><p>Jimin is forever best friend, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook's sexual orientation: Fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

"English is my passion! I will strive to be the best English speaker in South Korea! I'll do whatever it takes!" The words marked the first day of Jungkook's journey in Kimidori University. The dark haired and pale faced boy grinned from ear to ear as he stepped in confidently towards the registration counters. 

  
  
"Hi! My name is Jeon Jeongguk, majoring in English and Literature!" He announced to the desk man.

 

The man glared at him. "What are you being so cheerful about? Did you know the English lecturer was--" the man who was wearing a snowcap was stopped mid-sentence by another man with a fairer hair.

 

"Shh Yoongi. You do not want to scare the freshman." Jungkook was left hanging. He scratched the back of his head a few times and asked, "Sorry, what was it?" The man with the fairer hair smiled at him and handed him a key. "Your dorm would be on the green block, 3rd floor. It's a room of three, and you'll be staying with seniors. I hope it would be fine?" He explained politely.

 

"I guess there's nothing I could do. Thanks anyway." Jungkook proceeded to carry his luggage towards the elevator.  _Seniors huh?_ Jungkook sighed. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Yo freshie!" 

  
  
"Huh?" Jungkook was caught by surprise. Next to him was a man with quite a small stature, a bit tanned and puffed cheekbones. He was beaming with positivity and at first sight; Jungkook doubted that he was his senior. 

  
  
"Need a hand? Which floor you heading to?" He offered. Jungkook's ego was telling at him not to accept his offer, but Jungkook's aching hands voiced their choice louder.

  
  
"Uh... Third floor. Room number--" Jungkook stopped and looked for his keys in his pocket. It was a struggle as his hands are full of bags and pillows. The senior reached out and slipped his hands into Jungkook's rear pocket. 

 

 _He... He touched my butt!_ Jungkook was bewildered. 

 

"You're welcome!" he grabbed hold of the key, grinning widely. "Oh! Room number 307?"

  
  
Jungkook was blushing furiously. He and the senior walked through a silent hallway. The shade of bright green was surprisingly calming for Jungkook.. The senior stopped infront of a door which had a silver sign: 307-3-B

  
  
"Welcome to our dorm, roomate!" the senior revealed his identity, much to Jungkook's astonisment. The senior carried his bags inside and whispered to Jungkook's ears- 

  
  
"Looks like we'll spend alot of time together~" 

  
  
The colours drain from Jungkook's pale face.

  
  
"But... I'm straight!" Jungkook stammered.

  
  
"Well not for long!" the senior smiled an innocent smile. "I'm Jimin by the way. Add hyung at the back if you want."

 

"Oh... Okay... Jimin hyung." Jungkook tries to familiarize the name on his lips.

  
  
"Uh… Jungkook? Please don't say it in that tone..." Jimin's eyes scanned Jungkook's figure.

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jungkook exclaimed.

 

Jungkook stormed out of the room, not knowing how to handle the situation anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

"IT'S MY FIRST DAY! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" At the top of his lungs, Jungkook voiced his thoughts at a cliff, where there were no signs of a living being.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"You do like to voice your thoughts aloud, don't you?" a voice boomed, breaking the silence of the night.

 

"Who's there?!" Jungkook spun around furiously.  _Why can't things work out for me today? Just WHY?_

 

"Relax Jungkook. I'm Jin." the mysterious intruder revealed his identity.

  
  
"Jin? Seniors again?" the boy pouted. He had enough of seniors today.

 

"Hm. You may be right." Jin smirked. His smile revealed a row of white teeth. Suddenly Jungkook's cheeks felt warm.  _Wait no. No I'm not falling for a guy. I'm fucking straight._  Jungkook assured himself that he was blushing because of the cold night.

 

"So... Jeon Jeongguk. I heard you aim to be the best English speaker in South Korea?" Jin asked. "W-wait. How did you know?" Jungkook was astounded. "Well... Everyone at the registration ceremony knew, Jungkook." Jungkook flushed.  _Dumb dumb dumb Jungkook._

 

"Are you sure you'll do whatever it takes...? Anything?" Jin asked again. Jungkook glared at Jin, not willing to be teased. But Jin was staring at him in an odd way.  _OH NO. Not again please. I'm straight!_

 

Jin sighed. "Tomorrow you have English class right? Better you get going to your dorm now. It's getting late." Jin's concerned face makes Jungkook's heart throb. His heart now swings the opposite direction, just because of a senior he just met. "I'm leaving too. Goodnight, Jungkookie."

  
  
"Jin hyung...?" Jungkook stammered. He grabbed the back of Jin’s sweater. "I can't return to my dorm tonight. Can I spend the night with you?"  _What am I saying? No_!

  
  
Jin froze when he heard the boy's bold request. His lips curved into a sly smile. "Are you sure about this…?”

 

Jungkook seemed confused at Jin’s question, but nodded anyway.

  
  
"Just don't regret it." Jin smiled slyly.

 

* * *

 

 

Jin took the boy to a lover's hotel. The innocent Jungkook sat restlessly on the bright red bed. It was obvious that it's his first time in a place like this, and also the first time he's with a man.

 

"Er... Jin hyung... When I said spend the night... I meant... Uh..." Jungkook scratched his head, not knowing how to say it out loud. He only wanted a place to crash. And was thinking about Jin's dorm, not this kind of place.

  
  
Jungkook stole a glance at Jin. Under the dimly lit orange lights, Jin's facial characteristics were more clarified. His swollen lips, pale white cheeks, his single eyelid... All of them combined to shape a very handsome face. Handsome enough to bend Jungkook's sexual orientation. He who was only attracted to girls before, is now drooling over this beautiful male species infront of him. And to top it off, they have just known each other for an hour.

 

Jin thoroughly scanned Jungkook’s body. Jungkook could almost feel Jin’s gaze crawling on his skin. He shivered.

 

 _No. I'll just sleep. Nothing else._ Jungkook shut his eyes and lied on the mattress.

 

"Jungkook? Shall I make the first move?" Jin asked as he leaned against Jungkook's body. The warmth of the man's body made Jungkook whimper involuntarily. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. But... It didn't feel wrong.

 

_This is wrong!_

“Jin hyung… I can’t. Sorry but I can’t.” Jungkook clarified. His voice were shivering. He knew it was wrong but somehow he wanted the man. With him. In him.

 

_Oh god no._

 

Jungkook shook the thought off. Trying to convince himself, he stood up. He walked to the door and turned the doorknob. _I’m leaving this place._

 

Slam!

 

Jin pinned Jungkook against the door. “Can’t run, kiddo. You’re the one who offered yourself to me. You’re mine for the night.”

 

Jin forced a kiss on Jungkook's pink lips. Jungkook's heart was beating fast. He never knew he could feel this way with a man. Jin delved his tongue inside Jungkook's mouth and the boy moaned involuntarily. His body approved this, although his brain still can't process the rationality of this relationship.

 

Jin proceed to unbutton Jungkook's checkered shirt. He sniffed at it before completely removing and throwing it onto the floor. 

 

"Jungkook... You smell nice... Your skin..." Jin licked Jungkook's abdomen and moved slowly downwards. "It's so smooth... " Jin unzipped Jungkook's denim and continued licking his hard member.

 

 _Why am I erect? This is wrong!_ Jin's tongue travelled along Jungkook's part. Sastified by seeing the youngster's reaction, Jin was motivated to do more. 

 

 _No. This isn't right... This should only be done with a girl... The one you love..._ Jungkook's regret voiced inside his jungle of thought. His hand slowly moved to push the elder aside, but he was weaken by the pleasure he was given. He lay moaning softly as his legs were spread by Jin.

 

Jin grabbed a bottle of honey-flavoured lubricant and smothered it on his fingers. He teased Jungkook’s hole before delving in. Jungkook moaned. “Wow, you’re the best. The best one so far.” Jin continued to penetrate Jungkook using his index and middle, before slowly adding another finger and thrusting him in a slow rhythm. Jungkook made approving noises. Jin grinned and rubbed the lube onto his dick.

 

“Let’s see how well you do for your first time.” Jin placed the head infront of Jungkook’s opening. "Jin hyung... I don't think I should do this anymore... Let's st-- Nnnnh..." Jungkook's words were cut of when Jin forced himself inside the young boy. "Ahh... No.. Jin hyung... This isn't right... Just... Stop..."

  
  
"Stop? What do you think I am? Wow. So this is what a virgin feels like." Jin commented while thrusting himself inside Jungkook. "Jin hyung... It hurts... Please stop..." Tears fell onto Jungkook's cheeks.  _I don't want this._  "Please stop. Please..."

 

"It won't hurt for long..." Jin softly comforted Jungkook. Jungkook held Jin's shoulder tightly and sobbed. "Jin hyung, I'm begging you... Please stop..." 

 

Jin pushed Jungkook down. "Why are you saying you want me to stop? Your body is responding so well to me." The elder was right. Jungkook's body were responding so obediently to Jin. It was even going against Jungkook's will. Jin rammed himself inside the crying freshmen. "Jin hyung... I'm straight... I don't want-- ahh... No..." Jungkook muttered.

 

Jungkook's moan rings like music to Jin's ears. "Jin hyung... I... Nnhh--" White substance spread on the bedsheet. Jin chuckled and pulled out from Jungkook.

 

"Keep mine inside that as a souvenir." Jin pecked the youngster's lips. Jungkook lay motionless on the bed, gasping for air. His virginity has just been stolen by a man foreign to him. He was still thinking whether what he did was regretful or not. Jin lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Jungkook sobbed under the sheets.

 

"Don't worry so much... No one will know." Jin whispered in Jungkook's ear.

 

"But I don't have a thing for men... I just don't swing that way." Jungkook stammered.

 

"Not anymore." Jin smiled. "I just made up my mind. You're mine now." he ruffled Jungkook's hair. Jungkook buried his head in Jin's chest. “Do you like me hyung?” Jungkook asked. “Yeah, I do. You’re the best one I had so far. Probably the last, now.” Jin smiled.

 

“The best one? Are there others?” Jungkook pouted. “Yes, but none of them were like you. I love you the most.” Jin explained.

 

Jungkook kissed Jin's lips and closed his eyes.

 

"I... I love you Jin hyung." Jungkook confessed. This man made his whole body react differently. In a way he never thought. He hugged Jin tightly. "Please don't leave me..." he whispered. Jin blushed.

 

He never thought that anyone would be able to unlock his steel heart.

 

Not this soon.

 

But this freshman did.

 

A tear fell down Jin’s cheeks and he quickly wiped it off. He laughed. "Jungkook, don't forget you have class tomorrow." Jin kissed his forehead.

 

"Why does it bother you so much? You're not even in my class!" Jungkook sulked when Jin reminded him of English class tomorrow morning.

 

"You'll see soon." Jin smiled.


	2. The Next Day

Jungkook woke up with a gasp. He sat on the bright red bed, trying to pick up memories from yesterday's events. His back hurts. The bed was empty. Other than him, there's only a few messed sheets and his trousers.

 

Jin was nowhere to be found.

 

Tears begin to fill Jungkook's eyes.  _I should have known... I'm just a one night stand_. He picked up his clothes and got dressed. He looked at his Casio watch. 11.23 a.m. English class starts at 12. 

 

 _Should I just skip it_?  Jungkook remebered Jin's non-stop reminder about the English class. That gave him more reason to skip it. He was heartbroken. He gave away his virginity to someone who he thought was special. Atleast,  to him, Jin was special. It's just that Jin...

 

Jungkook sobbed alone on the bed. The pain of being deceived, rejected and left is slowly devouring him. He shouldn't have trusted such a beauty. A womanizer. A manizer maybe? 

 

"I even confessed to him..." Jungkook sobbed more and more. He covered his face with the duvet. He threw them away as he realized the sheets contained Jin's scent. 

 

Jungkook stood weakly and staggered to pick his clothes from the floor. He got dressed and went to the toilet to wash his face. He stared emptily at the mirror. Remnants of yesterday flashed through his mind. Tears flowed once again from his watery eyes. Not one has he been this heartbroken. Jin triggered his homosexuality... and left him alone. If only... If only he stayed true to himself and refused Jin, none of this would've happened.

 

Jungkook wiped his face with a face towel and shuffled to exit the room, determined to leave every memory of the mysterious senior behind. The door slammed shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes of walking, Jungkook stopped by at a Subway restaurant nearby the hotel. He went inside and ordered a footlong and a double-choc cookie. 

 

"Jungkook! Where have you been?!" a voice made him jump out of his skin. He glanced back furiously. The sight of a small person who sexually harassed him yesterday made him frown. "Oh it's you." he looked away. Jimin went to the counter and tapped Jungkook's shoulders. "No, seriously. We were worried about you. Where did you go?" Jungkook looked down on the floor, holding his tears in.

 

"I went... To a friend's place." Jungkook lied. Not willing to share the truth. But Jimin could see right through his lies. Jimin stared straight into Jungkook's tear-filled eyes. 

 

"Were you dumped by a girl?" Jimin deducted. Jungkook took his sandwich and cookie and dashed out of the restaurant. Jimin took his paperbag and went after the junior. "Jungkook! I'm sorry!" Jimin apologized. Tears fell down Jungkook's cheeks. Once again, the memories flashed through and made Jungkook cry. Jimin caught up to him.

 

"Jungkook-ah. Please don't cry here... Come." Jimin took Jungkook's hand. Jungkook obediently followed the senior to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. The park was quite isolated as no one goes jogging at 10.30 in the morning. Jimin took out a face tissue and wiped Jungkook's face.

 

"Stop crying... Would you tell me what happened? Did I hit the right spot?" Jimin continued his interrogation. 

  
  
"No... Let's not talk about it." Jungkook murmured. He munched at his sandwich. He was trying his very best to forget Jin. And Jimin's curiosity is definitely not helping.

 

"But I don't like to see people sad! Can I help you with anything?" Jimin persuaded Jungkook. He looked at Jungkook like a puppy waiting for its master's order.

 

Jungkook shook his head. "I'm okay Jimin hyung. Let's just forget about it." Jungkook forced a smile.

 

"Haaah? Okay, if you say so. But if I knew who did this to you, I'm cutting her head off!" Jimin tried his best to cheer Jungkook up. Jungkook let out a loud sigh.  _If only it was a 'her'... But in this case, it was a 'him'._

 

 Jimin tapped Jungkook's back and said, "Let's just forget about this girl okay? Why don't you date me instead, now that you're single." Jimin slyly offered. He grinned at Jungkook's shocked expression.

 

Jungkook was caught off guard by that question. Jimin certainly knows how to make use of situations. Suddenly Jin's smile appeared in his imagination. Jin's pale skin, his body and curves came running through his mind. Jungkook quickly shook them off. 

 

"I... Accept that offer." He murmured. Deep in his heart, he felt guilty for using Jimin to forget about his feelings for Jin. 

 

* * *

 

Jungkook's Casio watch beeped. He glanced at it. 11.00 a.m. 

 

"Oh shoot! I'm late for class!" Jungkook jumped off his seat. 

 

"We'll meet at the dorm later. What class do you have now?" Jimin trailed behind the junior.

 

"Uh... English. And it's my first class too! I hope the lecturer's kind." Jungkook rubbed his palms, worried.

 

Jimin followed behind him silently. They parted ways when they reached the gates of the campus. "See you later Jungkook!" Jimin waved goodbye. Jungkook dashed to the Language Faculty. Upon reaching the lecture hall, Jungkook saw a familiar figure entering the hall before him. 

 

"Jin hyung...? But it can't be! He's a senior!" Jungkook's eyes widen. His heartbeat doubled. He never thought their second meeting would be this soon. 

 

 _He must've come here to deliver something. He'll be out soon. I'll wait._  Jungkook planned.

 

10 minutes passed. "What the fuck is he doing in there?!" Jungkook shouted. No longer caring about the senior, he dashed inside the hall and turned to apologize to the lecturer. He glanced wildly across the hall. Jin was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 

However, he was also confused that the hall was empty, despite the fact that he was 30 minutes late.

 

"Jungkook, why are you this early?" the lecturer asked him. Jungkook turned to face the lecturer. "But I thought the class--" Jungkook stopped mid-sentence. His jaw dropped.

 

"Jin hyung...? You're my English lecturer...?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I increased Jin and Jungkook's age gap because there's no way 5 years difference could make a student-professor relationship.


	3. Manizers Everywhere

Jungkook was frozen on the spot. "Hahaha, surprise." Jin smiled. "I... am actually a lot older than you think. 12 years gap.” Jin sighed. “I hope you can accept that." Jin's voice softened.

 

"Accept? You still expect me to accept you?! Who do you think you are?!" Jungkook exclaimed. "You pervert professor who targets freshmen. You make me sick! After ravishing me... You left me alone in the damned room." Jungkook was red with anger. "You tricked me!"

 

Jungkook swung a fist to Jin's face. It struck his left cheek. Jin moaned in pain.

 

"I don't know what made you so angry, but can't we talk this out?" Jin stood up and approached Jungkook. He held Jungkook's hand. "I never tricked you, Jungkook." Jin looked at Jungkook in his eyes. Jungkook averted his vision to avoid eye contact with the person he hated so much.

 

"I'm just a one night stand aren't I...? How many others have you tricked?" Jungkook threw hurtful comments at the elder. Jin shook his head. "No... Jungkook, listen to me. I really--" Jungkook shook Jin's hand off.

 

"That's enough, Jin hyung. I've forgotten about you now. I'm dating someone else." Jungkook clarifed. Tears begin to fall. Jungkook sobbed silently. Jin worked something on his computer and went to Jungkook.

 

"Class is cancelled today. Let's go to my house. We’ll talk." Jin put his arm around Jungkook. Jungkook shoved it off. "Don't touch me." Jin sighed.

 

"Jungkook... I'm sorry. Can you at least tell me what I've done to hurt you...?" Jin's voice cracked. He had many questions in his head, but Jungkook wasn't going to give any answers. Jin reached out and wiped Jungkook's tears. Jungkook forcefully removed Jin’s hand.

 

"Jungkook... You’re misunderstanding." Jin squeezed Jungkook's cold hands. Again, Jungkook shoved Jin's hands away.

 

"Let me go. I'm not falling for you again." Jungkook dashed to the front door. Jin went after him. "Jungkook, please..."

  
  
 _"Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon~"_ Jin reached in his pocket and looked at his phone. 

 

"I'll have to take this call." Jin told Jungkook. 

  
  
"Another one of your victims?" Jungkook sneered. "I'm leaving." He walked to the exit.

 

"NO! Wait!" Jin grabbed hold of Jungkook's arm. "Go and answer the phone!" Jungkook struggled.

 

"Right now you're more important." Jin restored his phone in his pocket.  He went and locked the front door. Jungkook was furious. 

 

"What the hell do you want from me! You want sex, you got it. Now just let me be!" Jungkook shouted at the top of his lungs. Jin was grateful that the hall was soundproof.

 

"But I don’t want you to leave!” Jin exclaimed at Jungkook. Jin bit his lips as he holds his tears.

 

“I want you.” He pinned Jungkook down. Jin planted a kiss on Jungkook's lips. Jungkook tried his best to avoid it. But it was too late.

 

 

Jungkook's body betrayed him again.

 

Soon enough, Jungkook involutarily reacted to Jin's kiss. He started sucking at Jin's tongue. Jin's hands slid inside Jungkook's shirt. Jin caressed Jungkook's skin under his shirt. Jungkook moaned softly.

 

"Still leaving me?" Jin stopped. Jungkook looked at him. "I hate you. This is unfair." Jungkook was panting heavily.

 

"You like it when I force you, don’t you? What an M." Jin unzipped Jungkook's corduroy trousers. He continued to tease the youngster. He nibbled Jungkook's inner thigh. Jungkook covered his blushing face. All his anger and disbelief was swept away by the elder's actions.

 

Jin got Jungkook in a missionary position and slid Jungkook's pants off. "Jin hyung..." Jungkook muttered between gasps.  _Wait. I can't do this._  Jungkook had a sudden realization. He's not going to be deceived again.

 

"Let me go... I can't do this. I have a boyfriend." Jungkook sternly said to Jin. He pushed Jin away. Jin's eyes widen. "Are you serious about this...? I thought you were straight before...?" Jin released his grip.

 

"I'm sorry. I've been forcing you a lot lately." Jin's gaze lowered. "You can go now." Jin stood up and buckled his belt. Jungkook sat on the floor.  He zipped his trousers and stood up. 

 

 _Just like that? I thought Jin would... rape me again._ Jungkook shook the thought off. 

 

_Am I dissapointed?_

Jungkook walked slowly to the front door, half-expecting he would be stopped by Jin. But no. Nothing. He shut the door behind him, leaving the professor alone in the hall. 

_One minute he's serious with me, and the other he's not. But now I can see the truth._ Jungkook sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook went back to his dorm, expecting to see Jimin in it. He puts his key in the locked and turned it. The door opened to reveal a brown haired man on top of another man with an orange hair. Their lips are locked. Jungkook hurriedly slammed the door shut. Jungkook walked away from the room, wondering if he could ever return again.

 

He went to the campus’s cafeteria. Upon reaching it, Jungkook saw Jimin at a corner, his face focused on the screen of his Macbook Air. Jungkook remembered Jimin’s proposal this morning.  _So, we’re dating now, aren’t we?_ Jungkook breathed in a gush of air and went to Jimin’s seat.

“Hi there.” Jungkook snapped Jimin out of his virtual world. Jimin beamed to see Jungkook. “Hey! What brings you here?” Jimin pulled a chair beside him, gesturing Jungkook to sit in it.

 

“Actually, I went to the dorm first… But…” Jungkook stopped, not knowing how to put it in words. Jimin chuckled. “Hoseok hyung and Taehyung is going at it huh? Normal thing.” Jimin explained to the youngster. Jungkook pondered.  _Is being gay normal at this university?_ He sighed loudly.

 

“Want anything to drink? My treat.” Jimin offered. “No thanks. I’m just here to kill some time.” Jungkook took out his Acer Ultrabook.

 

“Mmm… Jungkook-ah.” Jimin suddenly called out. “Who was the girl that dumped you? Someone from this place?”

 

“I told you not to talk about it.” Jungkook sternly shut Jimin up.

 

“But I am curious… Who could’ve made you cry like that? And your eyes are still swollen too.” Jimin added. He was annoying Jungkook, and Jungkook was on the verge of crying again. He remembered the incident in the lecture hall. 

 

 _Did he actually mean everything he said? But in the end… He let me go._ Jungkook wiped off his tears before it fell. Jimin saw it.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry to remind you… Jungkook-ah…” Jimin held his hands.

 

“I hate Jin hyung forever.” Jungkook muttered under his breath.

 

“Jin hyung? Was it actually… Professor Kim?” Jimin asked in disbelief. “That old pervert! He doesn’t deserve to be called hyung. It should be ahjussi.” Jimin remarked. “Just forget about him. One minute he’s all over you, and the next he’s sniffing another youngster.”

 

 _Is he really like that? “_ How did you know?” Jungkook asked. “I was one of his victims, two years ago.” Jimin clarified. “God knows how many are there out there in this uni. There’s Yoongi hyung, and Taehyung have been his victim too.”

 

Jungkook couldn’t believe his ears.  _But he looked so caring… And he made me feel so special._  “Let’s just forget about him then. What about we go for an icecream?” Jimin seized the chance of going on a date with Jungkook. Jungkook nodded solemnly at the offer. He needed to forget Jin, and going out with Jimin might just do the trick.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin took Jungkook to a Baskin Robbins nearby their university. Jimin locked his bike and ran towards Jungkook. Jungkook went in ahead of Jimin. Jungkook stopped in his tracks. “Jungkook-ah, whats wrong?” Jimin was confused.

 

“What the fuck?! I’m done with coincidences!” Jungkook suddenly shouted. All eyes were on him. Jimin was awe-stricken. “Jungkook, what is it?” Jimin glanced around. He caught the sight of a person they were talking about before.

 

“Professor Kim. You came alone? No one to fool around with after you toyed with Jungkook?” Jimin approached Jin’s table. “Jimin, stop it.” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hands.

 

“I thought you stopped after Taehyung. But I was wrong, as usual. I’d love to take a guess on who you’d screw with after this. I really can’t tell.” Jimin continued to make rude remarks.

 

“Jungkook, are you dating him?” Jin questioned. “None of your business.” Jungkook glared at him, disgusted. 

  
  
“Fine, but I’ll have you know, that this midget brat, is no different from me. You’ll see soon.” Jin stared sharply at Jimin.

 

“Jungkook, let’s leave this place!” Jimin dragged Jungkook out of the shop.

 

“Jimin, stop! I need explanations.” Jungkook claimed. “What did he mean? Are you...?”

 

“I… I used to be. But now, I--” Jimin stammered.

 

“What?! You too?!” Jungkook shoved Jimin’s hands off. “I’m done being tricked. Our relationship is done.” Jungkook left Jimin alone in the sidewalk.

 

Jungkook went to the park and cried on a bench. The park was silent as it was 3.00 p.m. 

 

"Kid, are you okay?" A rough voice asked him. He looked up to see two people, the ones he saw on the registration day. 

  
  
"Uhh... I'm fine." Jungkook lied. He's not fine. Nothing is fine.

 

The blonde man said something to the other man, and they both nodded. Jungkook looked at them with confusion.

 

"If you need anything, you can call one of us. We're always free to help." He handed a piece of paper with their numbers on. Yoongi, Namjoon. Jungkook smiled at the kindness.

 

"We'll get going." The paler man smiled at him. "Don't be sad. You've only started studying there yesterday. Cheer up!"

 

"I'll try. Thank you very much!" Jungkook beamed at the lovely couple. Perhaps things are looking up for him. He'll just need to forget both Jin and Jimin.

 

Jungkook closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter hahah  
> Mianhae for dragging the plot quite far.  
> The story will end in chapter 4, I promise!
> 
> Again, mianhae mianhae mianhae.
> 
> Please continue sticking on and read until the end miehehe


End file.
